


Wicked games

by Valyna27



Category: Loki-Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Matantei Loki Ragnarok | Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Dominance, F/M, Flirting, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Scratching, Smut, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valyna27/pseuds/Valyna27
Summary: Thor and Loki were playing games until they start raging on them losing, so you decide to cheer up Loki, in some way....also different scenarios of u n loki enjoy





	1. Let the games begin

you were up stairs in your room when you heard a ruckus downstairs from the boys. 

"darn this blasted game, I told you thor to wait! ", snarled Loki. 

"NOT MY FAULT ", Thor's voice boomed.

You headed downstairs,  
"Guys can you keep it down? " you said as you sat down next to Loki.

"Hard not to with this oaf....", mumbled Loki and Thor shot a glare at him but continued on playing while Loki was nearly crushing the buttons on the controller.  
"relax babe it's only a game" you whispered into Loki's ear while one hand reached down south lightly brushing his crotch area, earning you a slight twitch from his pants and a smirk on his face. His eyes said "go ahead you won't " to you challenging you. You smiled and since Thor was too occupied, you brushed your hand onto Loki's hardening cock. Then going under his pants, pumping his shaft hard as you heard a deep growl emerge from his lips. Loki pulled your hand out and grabbed it,  
"Brother I'll be right back I've forgotten about helping (y/n) with something upstairs" Loki said cooly as he smirked at you once again. Thor seemed confused but went back to watching the TV screen.  
"ladies first... " Loki breathed out as he pushed you up the stairs to your bed.


	2. more Loki

Loki practically threw you onto the bed and crashed his lips onto yours, with a simple wave of his hand he locked the door

"think you're so clever doing that little stunt huh ", he said as his hands grasped your neck slightly enough to pull you close to his face. 

"mm No-o " , you mumbled. 

"No what? " his grip tighten up on you as he licked your neck before nibbling on it. 

"ah no sir " , you moaned softly as you ran your fingers through his raven black hair. 

"that's better dove hmm bet you're drenched for me" , he sucked on your neck to leaving a hickey , "don't think we'll need these...." ,he pulled on your shirt before he made your clothes disappear leaving you in your panties.

"what the-" you thought as your hands were binded together behind your hand before Loki interrupted you as he chuckled.

"you won't be needed those lovely hands either , well for now my pet...", and he was naked, standing before you, with his thick member out by your lips, "now kneel down..." you complied and took the tip of his cock in your mouth, swirling your tongue up and down his slit , Loki groaned as his precum oozed out. As you were taking more of him in, his slim fingers rubbed your clit from the outside of your panties, getting them more wet with juices. Then he slipped 2 of his fingers in your panties and entered them inside your slit.

"mm Loki more " you moaned onto his cock, before he removed it from your lips.

"What was that? ' he growled as he bended you over the bed, ripping off your panties, and smacked your ass. 

"Loki gimme more please! "

"hmm you see I'm not quite sure on how much you actually want that (y/n)", he spoke as he gave a long lick to your clit. 

"please Loki I'm begging you fuck my pussy, my ass, my mouth I don't care I need your cock in me!!! " 

"such a filthy mouth there, I may have punish you but you'd like that wouldn't you? " he said as he pulled your hair and slammed his cock into your wetness.

"mm yes daddy " you moaned as he cupped your boobs, gently squeezing them as he worked up your nipples , making them nice and hard, while his cock filled your walls up, thrusting harder and harder into you, finding that sweet spot in you, making your toes curl and your moans into screams of joy to him. 

"FUCK YES LOKI OH RIGHT THERE! " as he mercilessly pounded into you.

"mm such a good girl aren't you, nice and wet for my cock. Fuck mm by the time I'm done here with you, you're going to be my little cum slut " , he said in a deep voice , spanking you with one hand and the other was rubbing your clit like there was no tomorrow.

"mm Loki more !" 

"such a greedy little thing... ", He pulled out and flipped you onto your back, ramming into your pussy again,"..I love it ", he licked your nipples and sucked on one , taking turns on them.

"only for you daddy ahhh mmm", your pussy walls started to clinch around his cock.

"that's it (y/n) cum on daddy's cock, I know you want to ", he purred softly into your ear as his thrusts went faster, hitting your spot each time. 

"LOKI!!!!! " , screams of his name left your lips as you clawed at his back, while you came hard, and with that Loki pressed his lips onto yours ,capturing the rest of your moans.

"oh (y/n) " Loki moaned in pleasure into your mouth, thrusting one last time very hard, spilling his hot seed into you.


	3. Oh boy....

After that steamy session, you and Loki were laying in bed, you woke up to find him eating you out.

"what are you doing Loki? "  
He lifted up his head and smiled,

"I grew hungry while gazing upon you and I didn't wanna disturb Thor...", he said as his chilled tongue ran across your body. The sensations were overwhelming your senses as he licked up to your nipples. 

"mm so you decided to do this while I slept? "

"Did you not want this? "Looking at your with his emerald green eyes as he suddenly put 2 fingers in your core, sending jolts. 

"Ah I never said that Loki.. ", you gripped onto his hair.

"then hush up kitten or I'll make you put that mouth to use... "

'You wouldn't dare... ", sticking your tongue out at him. 

"Try me (y/n)" 

"I don't believe - ", he interrupted you by instead shoving his 2 fingers into your mouth, making sure you sucked the juices off his fingers.

"Now are you going to listen to me? " he asked as he moved his fingers from you and You nodded your head at him.

"good girl... " he kissed your thighs before he lapped up your juices, then sucked softly on your clit. As that was happening his hands lightly scratched your sides, gripping onto them, then went to your boobs, cusping them, turning his attention to your nips.

He'd slow down sometimes to tease you and go faster as you cried for him to continue on. He then laid down and pulled you up and place you to sit down on his face. At that angle he was able to work his expert tongue in a much faster pace, he gripped your hips and gestured you to move them, to grind on his face. You grinded faster as his tongue went in and out of you, tongue fucking your cunt.

"Loki ima -ima cummmm! " you moaned out loudly as your orgasm overcame your body sending your juices spilling, which Loki happily licked up. You moved and kissed him, tasting your essence, before laying by him. To your surprise you say Loki's cock dripping with precum? Wait no it was too much for it to be that....He saw your puzzled expression on your face.

"Yes (y/n) I came, frankly that was a fascinating experience ", he chuckled. 

"you enjoyed that way too much then", you giggled. 

"I may have came on your back Alil but you love to be covered in daddy's cum don't you? "he winked at you making you blush.

"what do you think? "

"I think you say no when in fact you secretly love it dove..."

"you know me well" 

And you and Loki kissed before you guys rested, falling asleep again in each others arms.


	4. Mistress.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader takes charge here xp hope y'all enjoy And if y'all have a tough time on the outfit it looks like the one in Mr and Mrs Smith with Angelina Jolie.

Loki wasn't in a good mood today again. He was trying to unlock a new achievement and it didn't go well apparently. His groans of anger echoed through the house. You tried to ignore it but it was rather driving you crazy with him raging again. But as fate would have it he didn't shut up about it.You were putting on quite the outfit to surprise Loki in so you put a black silk robe ontop to cover over only showing your feet. Finally you went to the living room or as Loki called it "his gaming throne ". Loki was yelling into his headset to his other team members online.

"THATS BULLSHIT I SHOT HIM AND I DIED! " 

You laughed at his annoyance as irony had it ,he wasn't getting his way as he usually is accustom to.

"Aw poor Loki not getting what he wants? " you said with sad eyes and laughed. His eyes flashed to you with a burst of energy but they returned back to the cooler shade of green. 

"yes it appears these mortals can't follow orders", he grumbled before he gave up, turning off his game and headset .you shook your head at him. 

"I know what can get your mind off that... "you whispered in his ear before you nipped his earlobe, earning a sigh of relief from him and his eyes changed a darker hue as you saw his lust come out. 

"Oh I know what I need right now ", he said as he tried to cup your breasts, but you smacked his hands away. 

"tsk tsk, who said you can touch me now? " you said in a deeper seductive tone at him, that surprised him. Loki getting rejected? To him that was such a turn on at least getting it from you. "I'm in charge now... " ,you said as you disrobed yourself infront of him. The look in his face, his draw dropped Alil bit as he stared at you. What you had on black stockings, a leather dominatrix looking corset with no panties on. All you heard from him was 

"Oh my... "  
You had him sit in a chair, so you can circle around him, eyeing him like a vulture does with its prey. Loki meanwhile was taken back by your new side of dominance but he enjoyed it low-key ( got Loki'd lol). 

"Tell me now have you been a bad boy? "

"yes" 

"you'll address me as mistress or mistress (y/n), you got that? ", you said as you rubbed his crotch his to tease him for a second before stopping. 

"yes mistress..." he breathed out heavy, he was so turned on by this, showing his rather big bulge in his pants. What you had planned for him was for him to be the submissive for once. 

"good boy....kneel... "

"I beg your pardon? " he said defiantly at you. 

"kneel... NOW"

He shot a look at you, eyes scorching blueish green, as a way of saying you'll regret and yes maybe but for now you're the one having all the fun. But he slowly complied, kneeling, as his eyes burned to yours. It felt being the one in charge and with that you placed one leg on his shoulder, grabbing his hair abit.

"lick me up pet", using one of his words against him as you crooned him to do it. He obeyed you, licking your slit, then up to the clit, sucking on it as he worked his mouth around.

"mm more Loki ", moans escaped from your lips. 

"as you wish mistress...", he grinned as he buried 2 fingers in your core, pumping slightly as he kept playing with your clit, then a third finger in, stretching you good for your pleasure. As he kept going on, you pulled your boobs out the corset for him to play with, which he happily did, now he was granted more stuff to do with you. 

"Loki, lokiii, mmm fuckkk "

He was delighted by your moans and only continued on faster and faster till he delivered you that earth shattering orgasm. Your mind went blank and you held on to his shoulders, breathing hard, feeling tired but happy.

"Did you enjoy that mistress (y/n)?" , he asked lovingly as he gazed at you. You nodded and saw he still was hard. Hmm what to do, what to do? 

"you may have me Loki since you were good... " you winked at him.His face light up as you mentioned that. 

"Oh you won't regret it at all mistress...."


	5. Mistress part 2

Loki was quite very horny, his obvious erection was poking out his pants. He unzipped his pants freeing his cock, as he removed them. The sight of his cock was enticing enough until he stroked to pump himself abit, spewing precum. 

"How would you like me to take you mistress? Would you like it from behind, me ontop or you riding? Or perhaps gentle or rough? ", he asked softly as he stood before you. 

"Since you have serviced me well I'd like to be in doggy as you fuck me Loki ", you said as you got on all fours, " and you can choose a different position you'd like as well ".

Loki smiled and nodded in excitement, as he moved towards you, rubbing his tip from your clit to the slit. 

"Loki just put it in already! " , you growled in sexual frustration as loki chuckled at your reaction. 

"As you wish mistress....", and he slammed into you, feeling how good he stretched you out, till you put his whole length in. He trusted hard but slowly, to rub all those places, making your back arch to him. Loki was fighting the urge to go at his own pace but he wanted you to cum for him first.

"mmm loki harder please....", but he kept going at the original pace which upset you. "Loki I swear you better go har- AHH! " you were interrupted as he suddenly went into you harder, going slowly but with his huge cock , it added more power to his deep thrusting. Going deeper and deeper, wrecking your walls as he then began to rub your clit.

" mistress cum for me " , he whispered into your ear, vigorously rubbing your clit fast as his cock kept hitting Your G-spot with every time, triggering your orgasm as you screamed his name. Your eyes fluttered open to see loki was beside you.

"how was that mistress? " he asked as his fingers ran up your spine, leaving kisses on your neck. 

"It was great thanks for that my love" ,placing a kiss on his lips making him groan. " and if I remember correctly you still have that position to choose from...", rubbing his still hard cock, which was begging for release since loki left you have the fun ,after all you were the one in charge of him.

"Oh yeah...", Loki smirked as he laid down and placed you ontop, grinding himself on you , "I think I'd have you on top so I can see your glorious face as you moan my name don't you agree ?, " he replied in a deep voice.

"Yes loki ", you moaned as you impaled to yourself down his cock, "you may do what you want to me now". As soon as you said that Loki pinched and rubbed your nipples, playing with your breasts as he stared into your eyes. 

"ride me darling" , he cooed as his eyes enchanted you, grabbing your hips as you started to bounce up and down his throbbing manhood. As you went faster, you felt himself thrusting up into your core, making a moan escape your lips as he kept meeting his hips up to yours. He then sat up, to suck on a nipple as his hand played with the other, forcing you to cry out in pleasure as he kept overwhelming you senses making you pull on his hair with one hand and the other was holding onto him for dear life. Loki growled in pleasure as he kept drilling into your sopping wet core as it kept tightening onto his cock. When he sensed that you were reaching your limit, he laid on down and pulled your legs around him, pounding into you. 

"OH fuck loki! ", you moaned as you scratched the sides of his back.

"Scratch me harder mistress (y/n) , I'm all yours pet", he moaned as he buried his face into your neck, thrusting more erratically signalling his own orgasm.

" I'm all yours too Loki " you breathed out as you dug in your nails into his as he gave a final hard thrust into you, making you cum hard on his cock, as he felt your juices he finally let out his seed fill you all the way up . After a few minutes of you guys laying there cooling down, he pulled out of you and laid beside you wrapping his arm around you.

" I love you (y/n)" ,he said smiling at you as he hair was sort of messed up from earlier. 

" I love you too loki" , placing a kiss on his lips before you laid your head onto his chest, hearing his heart beat before sleep took you both over.


End file.
